


Pretty

by tomorrowsnews



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence, Prostitution, Sad, but it gets less sad at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomorrowsnews/pseuds/tomorrowsnews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morris turns down a dark path to get more money for himself and Oscar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty

The first time it happened, he was sixteen and it was unplanned. He was just walking back home when a man stopped him on the street. He said he’d pay if Morris came with him. Morris was naive and desperate for money, so he agreed. The man led him into a dark alley. He walked away a half hour later. Morris had never been in so much pain in his life, but he felt rich. He somehow managed to limp his way back home. The next morning, as he struggled to get out of bed, Oscar asked what happened. Morris knew this wasn’t something he could know about, so he said he beat up some guy and took his money. Oscar ruffled his hair and made a comment about being proud. Morris knew it was nothing to be proud of.

The second time it happened, he was seventeen and he planned for it to happen. He knew what he was doing this time. He purposely took that same path. It was a different man; as far as he could tell, at least. He didn’t look them in the eye. Morris knew what was going on this time. This man called him pretty and gave him nearly double the money the first man had. Morris thought it might have hurt less, but he might have just felt more numb.

The third time it happened, Morris initiated it. He got called pretty again. 

The fourth time it happened, the man spewed insults the entire time, but he still paid him. Morris discovered he enjoyed that.

The fifth time, the man tried to take Morris home with him. He refused. The man hit him, but he still made him take his clothes off. He held Morris down the entire time. He felt sick for enjoying that. It hurt to walk home after that, physically and mentally. The money in his pocket did not ease the pain this time.

There was no sixth time. Oscar had gotten suspicious of the money long ago, but it wasn’t until he saw Morris trying to cover some bruises that he made the connection. Instead of going straight home like usual, he followed Morris to his alley. Morris didn’t see him coming. Oscar walked up to him, relying on the shadows to cover his face. Morris approached him. Oscar grabbed Morris’s arm hard enough to bruise and pulled him close. Morris’ heart sunk when he realized it was Oscar’s voice asking what the hell was wrong with him. Oscar hit Morris for doing this to himself, and letting those men do this to him. Morris shoved him back, yelling that he was getting them money. He was crying. Oscar stared and screamed at him that this wasn’t worth the money. 

It was the only time Morris ever cried in front of Oscar. It was one of the rare times that they hugged each other. An angry Oscar told a still-crying Morris that he would hunt those men down and make them pay. They walked home, and Oscar kept one arm around Morris the entire time, refusing to let go. Morris fell asleep in Oscar’s bed that night, and even though it was already too small for Oscar, he didn’t mind. They both went to sleep knowing they had someone that cared about them.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, another work based around a shitty headcanon I have.


End file.
